


Want To Feel Love

by RaitoYuu



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Harems, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaitoYuu/pseuds/RaitoYuu
Summary: Ayato was happy for his older sister Ayano who was happy to have someone that love her dearly after Taro rejected her, Budo confesses his feeling before Ayano wants to take her own life... but... what about himself? Ayato wants to feel like Ayano have... Who will love him? Ayato wanted to feel love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I just hope that I can finish this story as quick as I can and I hope you guys like my story ☺.

"AYANO DON'T!!" Budo shout as he arrived at the school rooftop he saw what happen at fountain hall that Ayano was picking a fight with Osana and he heard what Taro says mean things to her, Budo was so angry he knows that Ayano had a crush on Taro but Taro was too dense to notice it

Ayano turn around with tears soulless eyes stare right back at the martial art leader and she murmured his name " _Budo Masuta"_ her hands was at the railing as she was about to kill her self from the rooftop, her Senpai rejected her, talk mean things to her and her Senpai would never love her that's why she wants to end her life there's no meaning for her to live now

"Please don't do it! It won't do good if you end your life!" The leader shout it again and step forward a bit, Ayano's dull eyes turn to rage she shouting at him

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I FEEL! I ONLY WANTED TO FEEL LOVE IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?!! NOW SENPAI WON'T EVER LOVE ME!! BECAUSE OF THAT BITCH!!" Ayano pant as fresh tears fall again , Budo was heart broken to see his crush was crying because of one rejection... Because of one rejection by a boy that don't even deserve her love

"But I care about you! I LOVE YOU!!" He shout it back he finally confessed to his love to his crush for so long he finally did it! Ayano was surprise to hear it.. To heard someone love her but she had trouble to believe it

"You're lying !" "NO! I'm not!" And again Ayano still shock when she heard the reply she look at Budo's eyes for the first time she realise the leader was crying he was.. crying... for her..

"I'm not lying ever since I first saw you, I can't stop thinking about you and I felt beating when I look at you when I see you smile when you with you're friends" Budo admitted that when he saw her he didn't understand why he can't stop the image of his crush until he realize that he like... no LOVE Ayano, Budo continued

"When you and Osana picking a fight I was angry that Taro defend Osana while he didn't even notice that you love, of course I'm jealous that Taro is better than me but I love you Ayano I do! You deserve more than Taro!" Budo pant heavily after confessing how much he love her, Ayano eyes wide and her heart felt warm... and..happy

Ayano reach her hand towards Budo and the leader notice this he look at Ayano and she was...smiling... Budo walk slowly towards her , he's eyes never leave other place than her when his hand grab Ayano's he pull her in a hug 

"Thank you Budo-senpai" Ayano said softly

"Call me Budo Ayano from now on I'll protect you and give all my affection to you and only you" the leader declare while hugging Ayano protectively, Ayano feel so happy and felt warm 

"Thank you Budo I love you" she replied , Budo was so happy that his crush accept him 

"You're welcome Ayano I love you too... forever always.." After that they kiss softly and their new live begin

After all that happen they didn't notice that Ayato was hiding behind the door , Ayato was happy that his older sister have someone that love her , of course he was mad at Taro for talk bad at her but he don't want to kill anyone he's not like Ayano and he knows that Taro will apologize to Ayano because he knows that Taro didn't mean it and even felt sorry

> Now his all alone who's going to love him? His sister must be busy now that she had a boyfriend , Ayato walk away from the scene and sigh he wants to feel love with a frown on his face while walking to his class lunch time is almost over.

 

 

 

 


	2. Dense of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second update hope you guys like it. Oh before I forget Ayato still new at Akademi High which mean he has no club yet also only Hanako and Osano knows Ayato just to remind

 Class time is already end it's free time at school before club activities Ayato decided to find Ayano and Budo he knows that Ayano join in Martial Art's club so he decided to find them there but unfortunately both of them were not there but they're school bags is there

"That's strange where are they?" Ayato think he walk towards one of the member in Martial Art's club who was warming up "um excuse me do you know where Budo-senpai and Nee-chan went?" The member turn her head to him then reply "oh Ayato right? Yeah Budo said he and Ayano was going to meet Taro he didn't tell me why though" the girl frown

"Oh really thank you for telling me" Ayato bow a little then walk out of the club "no problem" the girl wave her hand then continue what she doing

Ayato walk faster he know where they went he just hope that his older sister and Budo won't make a scene again, as he arrive at the fountain he was relief at what he see Budo was talking to Taro while Ayano was laughing with Osana looks like they forgive each other

"Nee-chan!" He call her while walk fast towards her the others attention was at him now "Aya-kun!" Ayano stand up as her little brother was in front of her 

"Nee-chan are you alright you're not hurt are you?" Ayato frown while checking out if she hurt from the early fight "hahaha don't worry Aya-kun I'm ok also me and Osana are good now" she said while patting his head even though his a bit tall and smile at him

"Ayano is he you're little brother?" Budo ask , Ayano turn to her boyfriend "yeah and guys this is my little brother Ayato his a first year" Ayato bow to them"H-hi I'm Ayato Aishi it's nice t-to m-meet you all" after he introduce himself Ayato hide behind his older sister

"Aww he so shy~ I'm Osana Najimi I'm you're Nee-chan's friend now" as she said it Osana hug Ayano and smile

"Hello I'm Taro Yamada are you perhaps know my little brother?" Taro ask nicely "you mean Hanako Yamada right? Yeah we're classmate and I even know Osano"Ayato reply "oh yeah now I remember he sometimes make three Bento I ask who is he going to give the third one and he said a friend of his" Osana explain she didn't think it was him , her twin didn't tell Ayato's name to her so she shrug it off the thought

"Aya-kun I want to tell you something" Ayano said seriously then walk towards Budo and hug her lover "he's name is Budo Masuta me and he are dating I hope you ok with it"

"Hey kiddo nice to meet you, hope you won't mind me dating your sister" Budo said nervous he don't know what to do if Ayato won't accept him as Ayano's boyfriend

"Nice to meet you too and no I won't mind , I'm happy that Nee-chan have someone love her please take care of her and make her happy" Ayato said smile softly and Budo also smile then nod in understand

"Thanks little brother" Ayano hug her little brother and Ayato hug back and say 'you're welcome' they pull back Taro ask Ayato if he had other reason to meet Ayano

"Ayato-kun why are here actually? Don't you have a club activity?" Ayato scratch his head and said " I actually didn't participate any club yet " "You should pick a club that you like to do at home Otouto" Ayano suggested

"What do you like to do at home" Osana ask "u-um I like cooking?" Ayano interrupted "face it little brother you more like baking than cooking , how can you not get cavity with all those sweets you eat?"

"I can cook descent food too you know and I always brush my teeth after eating" then Ayato stuck his tounge at Ayano "At least it's not inedible" Budo chuckle and Taro just smile a little agree what Budo said and Osana can't help but giggle how childish Ayano's little brother is

 "Anyway I think I'll just join the Cooking club,  I want to make something for Osano for always bring bento for me" Ayato smile as he tell the others, Osana was surprise when she hear this and smirk at Ayato "oh that third bento was for you all along!" She giggles Ayano stare at her as a gesture to explain , Osana whisper at her ear as the Yandere girl got the information she started laughing

Three boys just stare at both girls that was laughing together and as they stop Budo start question them even Taro want to know" what are you guys laughing about?" both girls smile together as Osana say this "Taro the reason why my little brother always make bento everyday" and then she wink at him , Taro was thinking for a while until it hit him even Budo got the hint and stare at Ayato but it wasn't only him everyone stare at the little Aishi

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Ayato said tilted his head clueless at the situation his in " kid listen up" Budo said stand in front of Ayato then put his hand on the boy shoulder "whoever love you must not judge them you understand buddy" "umm o..k?" Ayato answer it still clueless what the other meant

"Oh gosh I bet my twin brother had a hard time to get him to notice his feeling" Osana exclaim face palm "I can't do anything though he just dense" Ayano sigh "what are you guys talking about?" Ayato frown the other look at him pity and think someone as innocent as him should not be tainted

 "Nothing important Ayato-kun you should go see the club for now" Taro assure his junior "if you say so I'll be going now " Ayato wave good bye to them then make his way to the Cooking club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys like this chapter please leave a comment and thank you for reading ^_^


	3. Join the Cooking Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the update hope you guys like it!

**'should I  just go inside?'** Ayato thought as he was standing outside of the Cooking club take a peek at the door the members were baking some pastries like donuts, cupcakes, creampuffs and so on making Ayato's mouth water at the site 

Unknown to him that he didn't realise there was someone standing behind him as that person tap on his shoulder it startled him a little, Ayato turn around as he saw a brown haired girl wearing a light green apron and a handkerchief on her head with the same colour as the apron 

"Hello is there a reason for you to come to our club" the girl has a soft voice as she speak so kindly to him , Ayato stutter as he try to speak "u-umm" before he could tell a sentence his stomach start to make a noise it also did not make it better for him as he blush in embarrassment

"Oh my hehe you poor thing are you hungry?" the brown haired girl ask giggling when she saw Ayato's red face "sorry I actually didn't eat anything before I was try to find certain someone" Ayato said shyly while scratch his head , well he can't help it feeling worried and running to find someone he care about can make him hungry you know

"How about you join us eat here in our club" the girl offer with a friendly smile "oh no it's fine um" "oh how rude of me , my name is Amai Odayaka also a second year and the substitute leader of the Cooking club" Amai introduce herself still with the same smile after Ayato heard he just notice the red band on her arm he didn't realise it being so busy embarrassing himself "my name is Ayato Aishi the first year"

"Now let's go inside shall we?" Amai said while pulling Ayato inside the club everyone in the room stop what they doing eyes pay attention to both of them

"Amai looks like you bring a guest with you" Ayato's eyes look at the person in front of them it was a guy who had the same hair colour as Amai but his apron and handkerchief is light blue and the guy also tall past his head that he has to look up

"Hello I'm Amao Odayaka the third year and the leader of the Cooking club also Amai's older brother, I hope Amai didn't bother you" Amao smile apologetic at him Amai huff at her brother think her like that "oh please dear brother I saw Ayato-kun standing outside of our club , how can you not notice this poor thing? " Amai said pinching both Amao's cheek the other members of the club sweat drop at scene of sibling quarrel

"No no it's ok you can stop pinching Amao-san cheeks now Amai-san" Ayato said as he put his hand on Amai's shoulder "very well then" Amai let go Amao's cheek as he rub to make the pain go away "few~ I'm save" 

"Amao can we invite Ayato-kun to eat with us?" Amai turn to her brother when she ask her permission to him , Amao just beam as he give the permission"sure it would be delightful , I hope all of you wouldn't mind?" Amao ask the other club members and they nod then smile at Ayato to welcome him

"Thank you for invite me" Ayato smile at everyone as they start eating they let Ayato a first bite on each of their creation and they were happy when all of them received lots of compliment from him, Amao serve his and Amai creation a slice of full of berry tart

"Here you go Ayato-kun we hope you like it" Amai said as she sat the plate in front of him "thank you for the food!" The little Aishi munch on the tart his eyes were sparkling as he put his hand on his cheek and face blush in satisfied he never get enough of the tart that the both leaders made 

"I assume with that expression, you like it?" Amao chukle at his kouhai "like it? I love it! This is the best tart I'd ever eat!!" Ayato compliment as he take another bite with a bright happy smile that no one could ever beat

"Oh aren't you just adorable!,here let Amai-Nee feed you!" Amai squealing when she feed Ayato like he was her younger brother just then "Amai-san you're the sweetest persons I've ever met sweeter than the you make!" Ayato exclaim with his cute smile , Amai just squealing even more then hug Ayato she can't handle the fluffiness of this boy

"Oh dear Amai calm down you just making a scene" Amao laugh but it was no joke to him Ayato was really cute when eats and enthusiasm when it comes to food , Amai who still feeding Ayato like a baby ask something to her brother

"Amao will it be ok if Ayato-kun join our club?" Amao look at her little sister and look at the other members looking at him, he sigh for a while "Now now everyone we can't force Ayato-kun to join our club it's impolite understood?" Everyone in the club moaning in frustration they really like getting along with Ayato

"But Amao-san" Ayato frown tugging at the leader's apron it also get everyone attention "what is it Ayato-kun?" The leader ask worried if it was something he said "i -I actually want to join this club but I was too busy eating everyone's food that I forgot my reason to come here" Ayato explain blushing as he fidget on his sit 

The club went silent and suddenly everyone jump at him in a group hug cheering happily at the news "this is a great news! But you need to know the information"Amai said as everyone start to let go the Aishi

"First is some of us wants to persuade as professional chefs while some make health food for daily basis , we also make food for others there's nothing like watching others happily eating our creation and if you join our club you have fully access to our club equipment, will you join our club?" Amao finish explain the information then ask Ayato to be the official club member

"Yes I will join the club" Ayato said smile at everyone "very well you are the official of the Cooking club member! you going to love it here" Amao said then he give Ayato a black apron and a pink handkerchief everyone cheers again welcome Ayato 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter had a typo I'm too lazy and if the chapter make you confuse I'm still trying my best


	4. New Substitute Teacher

The next day Ayato walk to school with Hanako and Osano as usual Hanako start a conversation with him "Ayato-kun , Nii-san told me that you join a Cooking club is that true?" Hanako blink his eyes at him Ayato nod his head "yeah it's... A long story haha..." He sweat drop as he remember the event at the club 

"Why do you join that club for?" Osano ask make face sour as he found out about it "I thought that I need to improve my cooking skills that's all, why is it wrong?" Ayato eyebrow rise at him for complained

"Tch! It's not like I can choose club for you dummy" Ayato huff then walk ahead Hanako smile sweat drop at his two friends who is hardly getting along well when it comes to the Najimi's twin it'll more noisy then this

As they arrived at the shoe locker the three heard the some girls gossip "hey did you hear that there's a new substitute teacher at our school! And also i heard his handsome and hot!" "Yeah i wonder if he teaching us? I definitely won't get bored at class" when they hear it Osano can't help but scowl at what he heard

"The hell girls this days likes about looks anyway?" Hanako shake his head as he agree with him "I don't know , guess we don't understand girls that much" Ayato giggle a little at those two he actually understand girls just by watching how Ayano look at Taro before she accept Budo and Ayato didn't notice that both of them were mesmerizing his cute giggle 

They continue walk inside after they change their shoes they hangout at the fountain with Taro , he told Ayato that Ayano and Budo is at the rooftop "I bet I'm gonna puke rainbows if I go up there" they laugh what Osano said as the school bells ring just in time for class

 As they separate to their own perspective classroom there was a new teacher went inside the classroom the girls were whispering how hot and incredibly handsome he is 

The new teacher was writing something on the blackboard Ayato look close at the teacher he head a short brown hair that didn't past his neck , wide board shoulder and he's suit were unbutton that it let others to see his board chest , what he can described the teacher is the flirty type 

And he's predict wasn't wrong when the new teacher turn around and wink all the girls in class screaming fangirling over him "hello class today I'll be your substitute teacher for now on ~" not just good looks but the teacher also had a deep voice

"The name's Mido Rana call me Rana-sensei for now~♥" Mido intro with a wink and again the girls screaming also oh god the boys just have to close their ears the entire lesson if they want to survive

Mido look every students in class as he's eyes land on Ayato then he smirk and wink directly at him but Ayato was clueless he thought the teacher were wink at the girls behind him , Hanako notice this he frown then wrap his arms around his crush Mido notice this also smirk even more

'My my overprotective eh' Mido thought as he watch his target confuse why his companion hug him all of the sudden 'this job is going to be fun after all' as he think a way to make his crush/lovely students to be his


	5. Jealous and Protective

"Ok class you can go have lunch thanks for being such angles~♥" Mido blowing kisses at them girls students screams while the boys run out of the class except for Ayato and Hanako clear their desk first

All the girls gather around the new teacher asking question and wanted to know him better "Ayato-kun let's go I bet Osano is on his way" Hanako said, Ayato nod then both walk their way out of class but was stop when Mido call the Aishi's name

"Mr.Aishi can you bring the class book to my table?" Ayato turn around accept the favor "sure Rana-sensei which table is it?" Hanako doesn't like Mido at all the teacher should've one of the girls to help him "I'll show you my table is, sorry darlings but I have some work to do please go to your lunch time" he smile charmingly without failed and gesture Ayato to follow him to the faculty office

Hanako follow behind them just to keep an eye on the flirt if he going to do something to his crush when they arrive to the faculty room Mido grab the books that Ayato carried and quickly give a peck on the Aishi's cheek

Ayato eyes went wide as his face slowly turn red "eh? Eeeeeeehhh???!!" He put he's hand on his cheek Hanako too shock what he see in front of him he felt angry as the substitute teacher got the guts to blow kisses at Ayato after the bastard kiss his crush, Hanako pull Ayato away from the teacher 

They both walk away as Hanako look back he saw the teacher smirk  his blood boil even more , Hanako drag Ayato all the way to the school's rooftop "Ha-Hanako you can let go now y-your hurting me" Ayato said and it make Hanako realise what he done then he let go the Aishi's hand

 "S-sorry Ayato-kun does it hurt?" Hanako rub Ayato's hand to let the pain go away 'it's ok it hurt a little but I'm fine" Ayato smile at him the little Yamada sigh in relief he won't forgive himself if he hurt his crush "come on Osano is waiting I bet he's angry right now" they both open the door of the rooftop and see Osano tapping his foot irritatedly

"You both late what are you guys taking so long?!" He scolds "sorry Osano we were helping our teacher bring the class books to the faculty room" Hanako explain and he didn't want to tell about the event he saw a while ago

"Tch! Fine let's already!" And all of them ate they're lunch together also Taro, Osana, Ayano and Budo too eating at the rooftop "Ayano say ah~" Budo said as he hold his chopstick with octopus dog at Ayano , she blush a little then open her mouth as she ate the food the Martial Arts leader felt even more happier

On the background Osano make a gagged sound with Ayato and Hanako laughing for Taro he just sweatdrop and smile at the scene as for Osana she just eating with her eyebrow twitch irritated , They eat and talking until the school bell rings for the next class


	6. Please Have Some Nya~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the fifth chapter is boring to you guys , I still try my best and hope you guys enjoy this chapter

After the second class ended it was cleaning duty until 5 for club activities some students wipe the windows and desk , mop the floor and taking out trash also some students puff out some chalk dust from the blackboard eraser and so on

Ayato finish his cleaning duty he went to the Cooking Club the members were all there except both leaders weren't presence "where is Amao-san and Amai-san?" He ask Shoku "both of them having a Club Leader meeting" he said 

"Did say anything before they left?" He turn to look at Saki "they said today we feed the students today!" She said happily "you look happy today something new?" Ajia ask  "well it's because I'm going to make Kokona's favourite!" Saki answer as she already cut the mini sausage 

"Alright guys let get started!" Shoku instruct and everyone started their working Ayato was thinking of making some chocolate cookies so he start working on it

**TIME SKIP**

"Ayato-kun are you done with yours?" Saki take a peek beside him, Ayato finish making the cookies and the treats are in a heart shape he fill the cookies inside a plastic goody bags then tie it with a pink ribbon "it's so cute and yummy!" Saki praise him Ayato smile then he thank her "thanks with the compliment"

"Hey do you wanna come with me to the gym area? I want you to meet Kokona!" Saki requested with her eyes look at him in hope "sure I want to meet who Kokona is" Ayato accept the offer "let's go then, we're going now!" Both of them walk together towards the gym 

Since the club is near the locker room its not far where the gym area is, when they arrived the Drama club members were cleaning so costumes that they need to take away

"Kokona!" Saki called Ayato look around to find the person as he's eyes land to a certain girl that has a purple twin drill haired walking towards them Ayato assume the girl was Kokona that Saki mentioned

"Hey Saki, who is he?" Kokona ask her friend when she notice him "his name is Ayato Aishi the new member in our club that I talk about" Saki answer it, Ayato bow and greet "hi it's nice to meet you" he smile Kokona smile back "you too"

"So is this all the outfit that you guys need to take away?" Saki give the plate to Kokona as she rummage the stuff "yeah there's even accessories too" Kokona said then she help herself some octodog "Kokona would you like some cookies?" Ayato offer her a bag

"Thanks I appreciated!" Kokona accept the cookies "Ayato-kun×2 look what I found" Saki ran to him Ayato chuckle "what did you found Saki?" Saki gesture her hand to bow down a little and so he did , Saki pull out what she found then put on Ayato's head it was  a cat headband

"You're so cute ~!" Saki and Kokona exclaimed together Ayato start blushing so much that both girls squeal even more "s-stop it already!" He yelp but it still no use the girls won't stop squealing how cute when he is a cat

"OK ok we stop, do you have to go now?" Saki ask as she calm down "yeah need to finish give these cookies before school's end" Ayato said he can feel his face cool down a little bit but before he go "wait about this headband?" He ask as he was about to take it off "no no you can have it we were about to recycling them back" Kokona said when she stop him from take it off

"Thanks...? I guess?" He thank her "I'll be going now" he walk away "You better not take that headband off or I'll beat you Ayato-kun!!" Saki shout from a far the Aishi laugh then reply loudly"ok Saki I will!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be part 2 for this chapter I'll try my best!😣


	7. Please Have Some Nya~ part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part2 focus on Osoro and Megamo enjoy😄

Ayato just walk out of the gym area then walk past the locker room he heard sounds like a cat and someone talking , he hide beside the wall of the locker room and he saw a tall blonde haired boy with a school jacket hung on his shoulder 

Ayato can't see the person's face so he do one step a bit until  **'crack!'** He step on a tweak that it make the person he spying on heard it "the hell?" The blonde turn around and he saw Ayato, he's face turn into annoyed that he was stalk by someone

"You've got something to say? Then say it to my face!" The blonde growl at him , Ayato got a clear face of the person it was the leader of the Delinquent Osoro Shidesu "I'm sorry , I just heard a cat sound and someone talking until I saw it was you I didn't mean to spy on you" Ayato apologize to him 

"Tch! Next time don't do it again and by the way what's with the headband?" Osoro question him as he play with the ear "oh a friend of mine just gave it to me" the raven answer casually with a smile

"Hmm you're from the Cooking club right?, with that basket you carried" Osoro point at the cookie basket that Ayato is carry "yeah do you want some cookies?" Ayato held the treat to him with the same smile "I don't want that garbage" the blonde decline the offer 

"I insists, take it" Ayato stubbornly offer the cookie to the leader ,Osoro wanted to protest but his stomach started make a noise and for the first time he ever embarrasse himself , The Aishi try his best not to laugh at the cute scene he seeing right now

Osoro sigh in defeat and take the treat "thanks by the way" Ayato giggle nod his head "you're welcome, you give all your food to feed the cat huh" he said Osoro was taking a bite "yeah didn't think it was that hungry and this is good" the blonde complement him , Ayato can't help but smile even brighter 

Osoro felt his heart beating faster when he see that smile  **'the hell? He just freaking smile at me so why am I feel this way?'** He thought strangely "thank you I have to go now" Ayato bid goodbye to him as he walk away , Osoro just standing there see Ayato walk away until he was gone inside the school

**Inside the school**

On next location Ayato is on his way to the meeting room as he arrived there he knock on the door Megamo hear the knock as he nod his head as a permission to enter the room "what is your reason to come here and what in the world are you wearing?" The President rise his eyebrow at him

"I'm here to give treats for all of you and my friend just gave it to me" he casually answer but his face does turn red  "I see very well you can proceed " Megamo instruct in authority Ayato nod he start giving the treat to everyone in the room 

Then Ayato give it to Megamo but the President was stubborn "oh Megamo-kun just take it!" Akane said pout in front of him "as I was saying I refuse" he said Akane sigh and was about to give up Shiromi whisper to her  and both show a sly smirk

Akane then whisper to Ayato about their plan , Ayato at first shook at what he heard and blush heavily "Megamo-san" he call for the President to get his attention "what is it n-" Megamo didn't ready for the scene is going to happen in front of him "please have some nya~♥" Ayato plead with his hand shape like a paw head tilt to the side cutely with his eyes directly at Megamo

"Wh-what?! This is nonsense!"Megamo stutter in his word as his face was red Akane and Shiromi laugh then high five each other that they make fun of him for once the other student council member was amused to see their leader can be so discompose

"Now now Megamo-kun don't reject you're kitty~" Akane tease "come on senpai take it!" Shiromi smirk even more , Megamo groan in frustration even the heat on his face won't cool off "very well I'll accept it!" He said as he take the treat kindly as he can 

"Aww he loves you dear~" Akane tease even more both Ayato and Megamo blush even harder , the event continue Amao who was in the room look at scene in front of him and he can't tell why he upset about it  **"why am I feel this way? Am i ... Jealous?"** the brunet frown 

While Megamo he try to deny the feeling inside him "this is nonsense, why do I feel this way? Do I really like him? How can that cute act affected on me?" He thought a lot as he look at Ayato who was still blushing , the silver haired can't believe a person can make him think this way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter make delete a lot of time so again I'll do my best😣


	8. Track and Infirmary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys like this chap but I'll leave the comment to you guys so enjoy

Next today's lesson before lunch is PE lesson Kyoshi the gym teacher had already inform class 1-2 will be join the lesson with class 2-2 and both class must go to the Track when done changing, class 2-2 already done changing and was presence at the location

As everyone gather Kyoshi blow her whistle to get the students attention "alright everyone today we're going to do track running but warm up first then we can start the lesson" and everyone do so while they doing it some of them playing around doing warm up Kyoshi always have to remind a lot but hey that's what PE is fun right?

When everyone done warming up the lesson is already started students run 5 by 5 for each line track , then it was Ayato's turn to run with the other class what he didn't notice is that his shoe lace were untie and when the whistle was heard not much of 3 to 4 steps he step on the lace then fell down hard on his front

"Ayato-kun!!" Hanako shout and ran towards him , Ayato sit up as he felt sting on his knee and elbow he got scratch from the elbow and a scar on both knees it even bleed a little "Ayato-kun are you alright?! You're bleeding!!" Hanako panic when he look at the injuries 

"I'm ok just a little sting a bit" Kyoshi shake her head "oh no young man you need to go the infirmary to treat your wound, Aso go take him there" Aso salute "yes ma'am , come on buddy let's go" the sports leader support Ayato by hung the raven arm over his shoulder then walk towards inside school

When those 2 were gone Megamo , Hanako and Osoro were worried about the Aishi and what in their mind is  **'I could've protect him before he fell'** then the three sigh guilty

**Inside the School**

Aso and Ayato arrived at the infirmary room before they open the door they heard a crash sound and a man says 'oh dear!' Both of them look at each other then open the door to see a Nurse kneeling to pick up a scattered medicine and bandages on the floor, when the Nurse notice someone was presence he look up smile

"Hello my name is Mujo Kina the new nurse here sorry for the mess, what can I help you?" He stand up then put all the stuff inside the cabinet "my friend here got injury can you treat his wound?" Aso ask then he set Ayato on the bed , Mujo nod then grab the ointment for the injuries "may I know your name?" The male nurse ask "Ayato Aishi" the raven answer , Mujo nod when he kneel down he was surprise at the injuries

"Oh my what happen to you Ayato-kun?" He ask worriedly as he clean the blood first Ayato brace himself as he answer " I didn't know my shoe lace were loose so before I know it, I step on it and fell hahaha" he laugh sheepishly when he scratch his cheek

"You should be more careful it even got to your elbow" Mujo sigh when he done treat his knees he treat the elbow clean it then put ointment then wrap a bandage "done now becareful next time ok ?"

Ayato smile softly at him "don't worry I will thank you for treating me Mujo-sensei" the male nurse blushat the smile even Aso blush at the site for some reason the Aishi smiles can attracted a lot of admirers without him knowing

"And thanks Aso-senpai for bringing me here" he thank with the same smile "n-no problem always happy to help" he smile back ignore he stutter a little "well we'll be going now thanks again"

Ayato stand up walk out with Aso trail behind him "you're welcome you can come see anytime and I'll be happy to rake care of you" Mujo offer Ayato nod then left as for Aso he give a stink eye to Mujo the Nurse notice this and give the same treatment

What in their mind is a promise they want to achieve  **' I will make him mine'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think , I make Mujo and Aso a bit possessive to Ayato but that's fine for next chapter I'm gonna make Oko and Kizano fall for Ayato stay reading 😉


	9. Cosplay Slash Occult

"Umm can I ask why do i have to wear this?" Ayato question as he was actually force to wear school girl's uniform with a frilly knee high socks, collar, long frill glove and a frill headband , "to help me with the play? I guess...?" Kokona laugh unsure what to say the reason 

"It still not answer to my question" he point it out , actually Ayato was on his way to his class to get his bento but Kokona ask him if he can help her improve her acting skills for the play so he without knowing what title play is he accept her request

"Well I did think of asking Tokuko to help me with the play but she always like to practice on her own so I don't want to disturb her" She reason it then she done straight Ayato's wig they both start the practice for the play

"So what kind of personality I should play on this character?" Ayato ask, Kokona point what's in the script as she explain " the title of the play is 'Beauty Lolita' it was Shozo-senpai who write the script and the character's personality you play is mysterious type"

"So I need to be mysterious huh" Kokona nod her head "so can we get started?" She ask Ayato smile nod his head that's he is ready "yeah let's get on with it" and they both start the play but what they didn't know is Kizano was watching silently outside the club room

For Kizano he never seen a boy can dress like a girl so beautiful the raven take the purple haired breath away with he's beauty "Maya are you alright? Please let me help you treat your wound" Kokona started her line as she held Ayato's arm

Ayato was easily into the role as he touch his lips in seductive way as he giggle and say in a soft voice as possible"fufufu why yes please~" Kizano on the outside was shiver how Ayato can voice act so mysteriously like the character in the script

Kokona pretend to treat the wound as she continue her line "are you in pain? Who did this to you?" In the script he read the character has to tilt Kokona character's chin up to look at him and say the line so he did that "you're different than anyone else , you're so gentle to me~"

After wait for a minute they stop until they heard a clapping noise from the door "my my what magnificent team work!" Kizano said as he dramatically enter the room "Kizano-senpai I didn't know you going to come here" Kokona claimed while she set the script on the chair

"Hello Kizano-senpai , do you already have lunch?" He ask as he past the script to Kokona "why yes I have , is your injury is well treated?" Kizano said as he look at the injury Ayato bend a little to pat his injury lightly "yeah it is well treated and when I walk it sting a little but I manage" he said

"Ayato-kun I'll be meeting with Saki , you can change you're clothes now" Kokona said before she leave the room "ok have fun" he wave goodbye to her , Kizano was still standing stare at Ayato until he look away when the raven turn back to him

"I have to get change now" Ayato was going to walk behind the stage play of the room but was pull back by Kizano as the leader's hand grab on his wrist while the other on his waist both of their face was really close

Ayato's face was really red he try to free himself but Kizano won't let him go "K-Kizano-senpai please let go of me y-your too close" Kizano still not let go of him until the leader steal a kiss on the Aishi's lips , Ayato's eyes went wide and blush when the leader back away from his lips

Kizano realise what he did when he back away even more "m-my apologies for such inappropriate behaviour" he said as he cover his mouth face red "i-it's fine i-i-i guess I'll be going now!" Ayato ran out of the room without him realize that he still wearing the costume

When he take turn he was bump into someone hard and before he fell to the floor the person he bump into catch him by his waist "a-are you ok" that soft voice Ayato look up to fine Oko Ruto the Occult club leader so he stand straight 

"I-im fine thanks for catching me" he thank "you're Ayato right we met at PE" Oko said and he just now realise Ayato's clothes then he point "umm why are you wearing girls uniform?" He ask before Ayato could explain there was a footsteps that it lead their way 

Since they are in front of the Occult club Ayato quickly grab Oko's hand and drag him inside the room and shut the door front and back instantly , Ayato sigh turn to face Oko face show that he need to hear the answer the Aishi sigh again

"I was helping Kokona practice her line for the play and to get her into the role I have to cosplay as a Lolita girl that's why I'm wearing this" he explain thoroughly, Oko make a 'o' face that he got the answer he needed but leader didn't know what happen after that

"You guys sure have a lot of books hear, is it all about occult?" Ayato ask when pick one of the books on the shelves "y-yes some are a-about demon and s-souls" Oko reply as he put his book that he hold along time on the chair between the shelves

"What kind of book are you reading right now?" Ayato try to look at title of the book "it's about h-how to s-ummon a  demon" the leader answer he notice that Ayato was really interest about occult with the way his kouhai look around the room he can tell the other really into scary topics

"Y-you seem not scare w-when you inside this room, n-nobody really have t-the courage t-to e-enter here" he said in the same soft voice for other students might think that's how normally the Occult club speak , but you can't blame others to not see the truth right?

"It must be sad, I bet you want your club to have a new member right?" Ayato frown as he look at the leader , Oko shake his head that he don't mind about it "I don't mind actually, I can understand how they fear if they did try to do ritual" 

"I know how about this when after school before club activity I'll come to your club!" Ayato suggested when he look straight to the leader , Oko shake his head "n-no no it's fine the others always here during club activity and lunch time" Ayato frown he really want to join Occult club but Ayano might yell at him if he did

"Please~ I really wanna hangout here at least we can be friends and learn each other interest!" Ayato plead eyes focus on Oko with the girl's clothes he wear the leader felt he reject a girl's confession and Oko didn't mind actually it is rare to have people interested about occult he sure the members won't either

Oko smile at Ayato softly "o-k then y-you can c-come here w-when lunch time i-im sure t-the o-others won't mind" the sadness on Ayato's face change to happy as he jump a little on his feet in glee but it reminds him that he still wear skirt so Ayato tuck the skirt down blush as he smile at Oko silly , Oko surprise at first but laugh at his kouhai's clumsiness

 

 


	10. Obvious Amao

On the next day Ayato make 2 bentos for lunch one for Osano and one for him also Ayato didn't eat breakfast because Amao wanted him to come to school early to try his new recipe

After done cleaning up he wrap both bentos and he didn't forget to leave a not on the table beside Ayano's breakfast then walk out towards the school

**Time Skip**

"Good morning Amao-san Amai-san" he greet both siblings greet him back , Amai was setting the table with tea and plates

"You early today Amao told he invite you breakfast together" she said as she pour tea for him 

"Yeah but... Where are the others?" Ayato ask look around the clubroom and suddenly both of them heard something drop on the floor

"Oh dear.." Amao said quietly while pick up the forks that were fell before, Amai giggle she knows her brother is not clumsy in kitchen but she knew why he did today as for Ayato was clueless

"Amao-San do you need help for that?" Ayato offer his help but the leader wave his hand that it's fine he got it under control

"Don't bother Ayato-kun he's the one invite you, let him do it all by himself" Amai tease 

"Geez you're so mean Amai" Amao said when he serve what Ayato see is white Strawberry tart

"Wow! It's white!" He amaze 

"Yeah, yesterday our shop just arrived some new supplies and it's really rare to have these " Amao explain, Amai cut the tart and serve it to Ayato

"Here you go hope you like it" she said then cut a slice for her and Amao 

"Thank you for the food" Ayato ate it and was in a bliss from the sour of strawberries and sweet from the custard and jam from the tard it's a well combination

"This is good! I love it!" He delightfully said as he continue to eat , while Ayato busy eating Amao breathe a relief sigh while Amai nudge him a sign that he's plan going great

"I'm glad you like it " Amao smiled as he stare at Ayato with gentle eyes, Amai try not to giggle her older brother is so obvious that he had a crush on his kouhai  

After they done eating it was 7:15am the school is starting to pack now so it was time for Ayato to meet with others

"Thank you for invited me for breakfast it was great! I have to meet up with my friends" Ayato thank them

"Oh don't mentioned it was delightful to have you" Amai said smiling

"Do you mind if we invite you again next time?" Amao ask in hope , Ayato smile at him 

"Of course! I don't mind I really love you're cooking see you later!" He wave goodbye and walk out of the room

Amao was still staring at the door dreaming Amai just giggle at him , he look at her weirdly

"You're too obvious Amao it written on your face" she said, Amao think for a while

"Maybe I am" he smile and chuckle

**Author's Note:**

> To let you guys know Ayato is a first year student also he classmate with Hanako and sorry if this chapter start with Budo x Ayano but don't worry the real story will start I'll try my best on my update that's all enjoy reading.


End file.
